Semillas estelares y su creación
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Luna y Artemis son interrumpidos de su conversación por Mamoru, quién expresa sus dudas en relación a la posible descendencia de las Sailor Senshi al ser y tener como pareja a otra chica. [Luna/Artemis]-[Ami/Mako]-[Rei/Minako]


_**N/A:**_

 _ **Ganymede: Es la** 4ta luna de Jupiter y la más grande en el sistema solar._

 _LATERS!_

* * *

 **"Semillas estelares y su creación"**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

…

Observaban con curiosidad sus alrededores. Era una de las pocas veces en que se atrevían a asistir a celebrar con las Senshis en público.

La ocasión? La boda de Makoto y Ami.

Situados en un lugar especial, cerca de la mesa de la feliz pareja, era inevitable que los asistentes del evento dirigieran miradas curiosas e incluso incomodas en dirección de Luna y Artemis.

Fue Luna quien rompió el silencio, "Es que nunca habían visto a alguien beber leche?" pregunta rodando los ojos.

"Cariño no creo que sea el beber _leche_ lo que les llama la atención." Dijo sonriendo de manera dulce a su compañera.

Cayendo en cuenta de lo que su compañero quiso decir, ríe junto con él un instante antes de señalar lo evidente, "Oh, te refieres a…."

Asintiendo en respuesta, Artemis susurra, "La obvia diferencia física que poseemos y quizá es el hecho de que fuimos ubicados en una de mesas para invitados impor-"

Luna le interrumpe de nuevo, "Que dices? Pero si somos partes _importantes_ de la vida de Ami-chan y Mako-chan. De no ser por mí, Mako-chan jamás se habría dado cuenta de que Ami-chan también-"

Su pareja hizo un gesto de burla al recordar, "Es gracioso que en cierto punto de su vida, Mako, Ami y Rei-chan…todas en algún punto se sintieron emocionalmente traídas por-"

"Arty, baja la voz, alguien puede escucharnos."

Riendo por lo bajo, el mencionado evita decir el nombre de aquella que en su momento había capturado la atención romántica de tres de sus mejores amigas. En ese instante la aludida en su anterior referencia bailaba junto a su esposo intentando no pisarle. Centrando su atención en la misma persona que su compañero, Luna sonríe con ternura al ver como la futura reina de Tokio de Cristal se disculpa de nueva cuenta con su esposo mientras este negaba sonriente al acariciarle el muy crecido vientre, Chibiusa estaba a pocas semanas de llegar según sus cuentas.

Dando un ligero sorbo nuevamente a su fría bebida, Artemis observa como Minako y Rei abrazaban por turnos a Usagi al despedirse de ella sonriendo al tocar su crecido vientre.

 _Al parecer la pequeña Chibiusa está moviéndose. Mina siempre dice que es súper tierno sentirla._ Una sonrisa burlona es esbozada por el guardián de la antigua princesa Venus antes de dirigirse a la fémina a su lado.

"Tienes razón Luna. Todas se sintieron atraídas por Serenity en esta vida." dice en voz baja usando el nombre por el que se dirigían a la princesa en tiempos del Milenio de plata, "-bueno, todas menos Mina, ella siempre supo a quien le pertenecía su corazón."

Riendo por lo bajo, a Luna no le pasó desapercibido la falta de honorifico al referirse a Minako y una sonrisa cálida aparece en su rostro al recordar que ella misma en ocasiones hacía del mismo modo con Usagi, _Creo que de cierto modo las vemos como una hija._

Susurrando sin dejar de sonreír en dirección a las risueñas recién casadas, Luna atrae nuevamente la atención de su compañero, "Eso es porque ella fue la única que al poco tiempo de despertar ya tenía sus memorias del Milenio de plata de nuevo. Es injusto, incluso Usagi y yo la obtuvimos después de-"

"Disculpen chicos, pero Usako y yo nos retiramos."

Luna se vio interrumpida una voz grave e irónicamente apaciblemente rítmica. Al volver su mirada se encuentra con un cálido par de ojos azules. Un joven alto, delgado pero en forma, cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules les sonreía serenamente al dirigirse a ellos.

Luna sonríe al notar que se trata del futuro soberano del planeta que habitan: Mamoru Chiba.

"Es el último mes antes de que nazca el bebé y Usako se cansa demasiado rápido." Comenzaba a explicarse Mamoru, "Como sea, me preguntaba, si querían volver a casa con nosotros o-"

Negando sonriente, Artemis contesta, "Muchas gracias príncipe, pero nos retiraremos junto con Mina y Rei-chan."

"Artemis, por favor no me llames así, soy Mamoru a secas," Mamoru ríe ligeramente incomodo ante el título, "Sabes que no es necesaria la formalidad." Agrega sin dejar de sonreír.

Asintiendo ante el gesto de comprensión de Artemis, Mamoru se incorpora sobre su posición a lado de este último observando nuevamente hacia la feliz pareja que, en ese momento, abrazaban a Usagi emocionadas. Makoto gesticulaba hacia Ami y después hacia su vientre al tocar el de Usagi, mientras esta última reía encogiéndose de hombros ante preguntas que la Dra. Kino-Mizuno le realizaba mientras recorría con ambas manos el contorno del área en su vientre.

Saliendo de su estupor, al observar como sus cuatro amigas acariciaban con adoración el vientre de su esposa, Mamoru murmura para sí mismo, "Es una pena." Llamando la atención de Luna y Artemis.

"Disculpa pero que es una pena? No me dirás que te opones a la unión de Mako-chan y -"

Negando con la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo, el rostro de Mamoru denotaba simpatía y un poco de culpa.

"Jamás me opondría a eso Luna. Lo que es una pena es que, por ser todas chicas y estar casada con otra pues…-" se rascaba tras la cabeza un tanto incomodo con la conversación, "-pues que Usako y yo concebimos a ChibiUsa y es parte de los dos en sangre y pues ellas deberán recurrir a un donador desconocido si quieren tener familia y-" balbuceaba sintiéndose más y más incómodo con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Riendo por lo bajo, Luna sonríe antes de hablar. "Eso no siempre tiene porque ser así. El poder que reside dentro del cristal y semilla estelar en cada senshi es increíble. Porque no tomas asiento Mamoru, por lo que veo Usa aún no termina de despedirse de las chicas." Señala con su cabeza en dirección del alegre quinteto.

Era verdad, Usagi y sus amigas acaban de tomar asiento nuevamente en una mesa desocupada, Haruka y Michiru se acercan a la feliz pareja para convivir con las chicas. Resignado, Mamoru toma asiento cerca del dúo a unas cuantas mesas alejado de la feliz pareja recién casada.

"Luna," llama Mamoru, "-a que te refieres con que no siempre tiene que ser así?" pregunta intrigado bajando la mirada donde Luna.

Fue Artemis quien responde por ella, "Quiere decir que en tiempos del gran Milenio de plata existieron parejas del mismo sexo. Y como puedes imaginar no era nada extraño que se les aceptara como ocurre en este tiempo," Mamoru asentía interesado en que Artemis continuase ya que aquello no era información nueva para él, "-y esas parejas, en algunas ocasiones, lograron tener descendencia sin necesidad de recurrir a un donador, como insinúas."

Asombrado, Mamoru no puede evitar acercarse más a nivel de su interlocutor, "Parejas del mismo sexo teniendo descendencia sin ayuda externa?" susurra incrédulo, "Como es… _fue_ , eso posible?"

En ese instante Luna ríe suavemente, "Aun lo es, en ellas al menos. Si lo piensas detenidamente…no es tan descabellado." Mamoru simplemente la observa incrédulo. Rodando los ojos, Luna bebe nuevamente de su leche fresca antes de continuar, "El único planeta en Milenio de plata con _problemas_ a 'estas' uniones,-" gesticula hacia Minako y Rei que en ese instante compartían un tierno beso a lado de la feliz pareja.

"-Era la tierra." Finalizo por ella Artemis. "De hecho, una de las Senshis de la guardia de la princesa era hija de un matrimonio del mismo sexo."

Boqueando, sin poder creerlo, Mamoru llama al mesero a que le diese una bebida. Sin pensarlo, el pelinegro bebe de un trago el elegante vaso de wiski.

"Sigo sin entender," murmura atónito al tragar su bebida, "¿-es eso posible? ¿Ahora?" Observando como Luna y Artemis asentían suavemente pregunta nuevamente, "¿Pero cómo?"

"Simple." Dijo Artemis mirándolo con una expresión suave, "El más grande acto de amor y la profunda conexión espiritual compartida entre ambas puede generarlo…lo que aquí le conocen como almas gemelas," frunció el ceño ligeramente recordando el termino dicho, "-es capaz de crear una semilla estelar de la unión de ambos poderes planetarios y al ambas ser chicas, simplemente escogerá el mejor espacio para crecer hasta el momento en que decida nacer."

Notando como Mamoru parpadeaba ligeramente confundido Luna decide intervenir.

"Príncipe, has notado que en la frente de cada senshi brilla su símbolo planetario en situaciones de extrema emotividad, o ¿no?" Mamoru asiente enfocando toda su atención en Luna, "Hasta este momento hemos visto que eso ocurre cuando otra senshi necesita transfusión de energía, o Sailor Moon requería de su ayuda-"

"Digamos que algo similar ocurriría en el momento del acto sexual aunado a las emociones y sentimientos que comparten con su pareja." Agrega Artemis sin un atisbo de pena en sus palabras, sonriendo suavemente al observar como Minako se abrazaba a Rei escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra, suspirando suavemente en la distancia al moverse lentamente entre sus brazos al ritmo de una suave melodía.

"Así es," retoma Luna la explicación de Artemis, "-cuando ambos símbolos planetarios eclosionan y se fusionan después del encuentro íntimo, y con eso me refiero a intimo en todos los sentidos ya sabes, mente, cuerpo y alma; la creación de una semilla estelar es inminente y si aquellas que la han creado desean lo que esta acarrea con ella pues…"

"-La semilla buscara entre ambas (en el caso de las chicas) el mejor y más tranquilo lugar para crecer y desarrollar al bebé que la mezcla de la esencia senshi creó." Finaliza Artemis sonriendo ligeramente en dirección a Luna antes de volver su mirada hasta las chicas.

Luna nota como Artemis observa a Minako con cariño en los ojos. Cariño y orgullo. Ella sabía que la rubia ocupaba un lugar muy especial en el corazón de su compañero y amante pues sabe que este adora a Minako como si esta fuera su propia hija, de la misma manera que le ocurría con Usagi, simplemente fue inevitable desarrollar ese amor paternal hacia sus protegidas con el paso de los años.

 _De cierto modo Arty ayudo a Minako-chan a madurar, a creer en ella misma y apoyó o hizo recapacitar sobre lo que esta decidía. Minako-chan siempre será la pequeña Sailor V para él, su Mina._

"Dijiste bebé." La voz de Mamoru les trajo de regreso de su viaje mental al par de consejeros.

"Ah, disculpa?" pregunta Artemis.

"Dijiste al bebé." Frunciendo el ceño, Luna y Artemis no comprendían. Mamoru suspiró, "Me refiero a que siendo ambas mujeres, lo obvio o lógico es que con esa, _técnica?_ Solo sean capaces de concebir hijas, más no varones. Ya saben, la falta de un cromosoma 'Y' y esas cosas."

Riendo suavemente Luna responde, "Está pensando como terrícola nuevamente, Príncipe…" se encoge de hombros antes de humedecer nuevamente sus labios en la bebida láctea frente a ella, "Es extremadamente raro que un par de féminas conciban un varón, pero no imposible. En el caso de los varones funciona totalmente al contrario." Sonríe al ver a Mamoru abrir sus azules ojos sorprendido. "Son los varones los que no pueden procrear féminas."

"Pero son terrícolas ahora." Aporta tercamente Mamoru sin comprender.

"Lo son?" pregunta retóricamente Artemis, "Príncipe, la última vez que vi un terrícola no puede transformarse en Sailor Senshi ni tener el poder que esto acarrea." Al ver a Mamoru fruncir el ceño, Artemis explica menos sarcástico, "Así como aseguras que son terrícolas, también debes tomar en cuenta que también son Sailor Senshi y que esa responsabilidad es la primordial en esta o en cualquier otra vida. sus poderes y los ventajas que estos acarrean están y estarán presentes en cada instante de sus vidas."

Al ver como la quijada de Mamoru casi golpeaba el suelo ante el torrente de información acumulada, Artemis es quien se explica nuevamente, "En el caso de la concepción entre varones es un poco menos ortodoxo…"

"Y donde en esta conversación encaja el termino ortodoxo?" interrumpe con sarcasmo y diversión en la voz Mamoru.

"Eh…pues ahora que lo pienso. Te doy la razón Príncipe." Rio por lo bajo Artemis.

"Bueno dejando de lado lo ya dicho y requerido para generar una semilla estelar y traerla a la vida. El proceso de creación y nacimiento entre los varones es muchísimo más rápido." Aporta Luna.

"Así es. Mientras que entre las chicas el embarazo y gestación se lleva en tiempo y forma como el que conocemos en la Tierra, los varones al crear la semilla estelar en ese mismo momento la ven crecer y nacer frente a ellos."

"Un poco extremo si me preguntan." Dice entre risitas Luna.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Mamoru sacude su cabeza buscando digerir la nueva información, _Lo ocurrido y la información sobre la vida durante el milenio de plata jamás dejará de asombrarme._

"Dijeron que es extremadamente difícil, mas no imposible, para dos chicas tener un varón…" Luna y Artemis asienten ligeramente, "Existió alguna pareja de chicas que que haya concebido algún varón?" pregunta Mamoru interesado.

Nuevamente, el par de consejeros de Mau asiente asienten haciendo sonreír a Mamoru. Sin embargo, la sonrisa del pelinegro dura unos segundos cuando el rostro de ambos se ensombrece ante el recuerdo de algo no muy agradable. Artemis inesperadamente comenzó a tratar de apaciguar sus risas.

"Que pasa Artemis?" pregunta Mamoru intrigado.

Saliendo de la súbita amargura que recorrió al mencionado, una sonrisa y una leve risita se hizo presente, "Recordé que una de las inner Senshi tenía más hermanos de los que le hubiese gustado contar."

"En serio!? Y quién era?" pregunta fascinado el pelinegro.

"La princesa Mars, Lady Arianna." Susurra Artemis observando a su alrededor con cuidado al asegurarse de que nadie se había acercado a su mesa a metichear en su conversación. "En aquel entonces ella era la menor de nueve hermanos, todos antes que ella varones. Se metían muchísimo con ella, por ser tan pequeña y tierna. En realidad la querían mucho, sus ocho hermanos." reía al recordar como una Minako de solo nueve años, en aquel entonces llamada Afrodita, empujaba al barro al hermano mayor de la pelinegra al defenderla de sus molestos apodos.

Mamoru no pudo evitar reír con fuerza, le era difícil imaginar a la contraparte de la segura y altiva Hino Rei siendo acosada por ocho chicos en casa, sus hermanos, ni más ni menos.

"Creí que habían dicho que entre mujeres era dif-"

Luna interrumpe a Mamoru para disipar sus dudas, "Oh, no, no, Lady Mars tenía padre y madre." Luna rió ante el mal entendido, "Fue la princesa Júpiter quien tuvo dos madres."

Asintiendo, Artemis continua lo dicho por luna, "Lady Júpiter fue la segunda hija la ultima pareja de mujeres en tener un hijo varón durante el milenio de plata." Hizo una pausa observando a Luna, quien asintió ante la información proporcionada, "La madre de Lady Júpiter, la Reina Hera, fue la regente de su planeta junto a su co-reina y esposa: Lady Ío de la luna Ganymede."

"Lady Ío era procedente de una de las cuatro lunas de Júpiter, la mayor de estas, Ganymede. La reina Ío fue co-reina, esposa de la última reina Joviana durante SilMil."

"Supongo entonces que mi historia y la de Usako no es tan original." Dijo con diversión Mamoru encontrando similitud en la historia de las madres de Sailor Júpiter en SilMil con la suya y la de Serenity II.

"Así como la Princesa de la Luna se enamoró del Príncipe de la Tierra lo mismo ocurrió a la entonces Princesa Joviana, Hera y a su _'mejor amiga'_ la princesa de la luna Ganymede." Explicaba Luna al observar como Usagi comenzaba a andar hasta ellos después de haberse despedido de sus amigas por millonésima vez, deteniéndose a charlar brevemente con la madre Ami antes de continuar su camino hacía Mamoru.

"Porque ese último nombre me parece conocido?" pregunta el pelinegro, " _Ío_." Aclara al ver que no comprendían ni Luna o Artemis a que se refería.

Sonriendo, Luna responde, "Es porque es el nombre que llevaba Mako-chan en el milenio de plata. Ío, al igual que su madre. La reina Hera decidió nombrarla de aquel modo ya que su parecido con la Reina Ío era enorme. A pesar de que fuese la reina Hera quien le dio a luz."

"Oh ya, es verdad." Sonrió recordando los nombres, "Espera un minuto," dijo cayendo encuentra de algo, "Eso quiere decir que en su momento, Sailor Júpiter tuvo hermanos…varones?" pregunta interesado.

"Sí." Admite Artemis, "Solo uno y era mayor que ella, su nombre era Alcides."

Luna suspira recordándolo, "Es una pena que el Príncipe Alcides haya perecido a tan corta edad. Era inteligente, con un gran corazón y adoraba a su hermana pequeña. Además de bien parecido." Rió divertida mirando a Artemis arquear una ceja ante el comentario, "Oh Arty, sabes que es verdad."

"Tienes razón cariño. Era una joven promesa para la democracia de su planeta el príncipe Joviano. Desgraciadamente en una misión encontró su fin al filo de una espada con apenas veintidós años." Artemis susurra mirando directamente a Mamoru, "De cierta manera me recuerdas mucho a él, Mamoru. Prefieres dialogar antes que entrar directamente en batalla, ves por el bien de tu gente primero y te aseguras de proteger a los que amas."

Ante el cumplido, el pelinegro sonríe suavemente alzando su bebida en la memoria del joven que en algún momento Artemis y Luna parecían haber apreciado profundamente.

"Menos mal que las reinas del planeta Júpiter se dieron cuenta de que tenían una hija que dependía de ellas," agrega Luna recordando, "-desde el día en que murió el Príncipe Alcides, La reina Hera jamás dejo de utilizar vestimenta negra, llevo el luto hasta el día en que…bueno…"

Un silencio incomodo se instauro entre los tres. _Hasta el día final, el día en que el milenio de plata colapsó…_ pensaba Mamoru observando a Usagi sonreír en su dirección haciendo un gesto de arrepentimiento al hacerle esperar. El pelinegro sonríe restándole importancia pues sabe que sus allegados están felices de ver el progreso de su embarazo.

Fue Mamoru quien rompe el silencio nuevamente, "Ellas están conscientes de que algún día podrían tener familia por ellas mismas?"

"Sí claro." Asegura Artemis, "Yo lo hablé con Mina cuando ehm…" suspira ligeramente incomodo comenzando a sonrojarse, "Cuando un día en particular, después de pasar la noche fuera y contarme que estuvo con Rei-chan dicha noche, Mina parecía vivir un día de ensueño." Luna y Mamoru reían por lo bajo ante el sonrojo de Artemis, "No hay que ser un genio para saber que pudo pasar entre ambas a solas-"

"Er, ya entendimos Artemis. Sin detalles por favor." Dice entre risas Mamoru.

Luna asentía entre risitas, "En mi caso, yo lo hablé con Ami-chan a los pocos días que inicio su relación con Mako-chan. Y me alegra, porque…bueno, ya saben lo que dicen-"

"Siempre son las calladas." Mamoru y Artemis dijeron al unísono. Luna sonríe al ver que ella no era la única que opinaba de aquel modo.

Seguían riendo cuando una alegre voz interrumpe el torrente divertido.

"Mamo-chan perdóname!" la chillante voz de Usagi sobresalta a Artemis, "Ugh, perdona Artemis," dice poniendo una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro del sobresaltado hombre de cabellos blancos.

"Lista para irnos, Usako?" pregunta Mamoru poniéndose de pie, tomando de la mano a su esposa. Sonríe al recibir un entusiasta asentimiento. "Luna y Artemis viajaran de regreso con Minako-chan y Rei-chan." Informa a la rubia.

Asintiendo, Usagi comenzaba a inclinarse hacia Luna para despedirse de ella también pero la hermosa pelinegra se pone de pie para abrazar a su protegida.

Rodeándole con ambos brazos, la pelinegra se abraza con cariño de Usagi, pues sabe que aquella forma física es momentánea. Artemis hace lo mismo por su parte al despedirse con un apretón de manos de Mamoru sonriendo en dirección a Usagi antes de recibir un sorpresivo abrazo de su parte. Sonriendo, una vez que la pareja de oji-azules andaban rumbo a la salida, Artemis se dirige a su compañera.

"Quieres bailar Lu?"

"Arty, no estoy segura," al recibir una mirada curiosa de Artemis agrega, "-es que no me gusta que se nos queden mirando raro y-"

Poniéndose de pie, y alzando a Luna sobre sus pies, Artemis comienza a guiarla a la pista de baile, "Déjalos que vean, no todo el tiempo tendrán la oportunidad de tener frente a ellos a alguien tan hermosa como tu Lu'." Susurra comenzando a guiarla al ritmo de una suave melodía.

Sonrojada ligeramente, la mujer de cabello negro ondulado murmura, "Es eso o la marca de la luna creciente que ambos llevamos en la frente lo que atrae su atención."

Negando mientras se mecía junto a Luna, el hombre de cabellos largos y blancos sonreía con diversión, "Vamos, no todos los días tenemos la oportunidad celebrar la boda de aquellas chicas que vimos crecer y adoramos como si fueran nuestras propias hijas." Susurra al oído de Luna, "Además, de que sirve tener esta forma, si la vamos a desperdiciar sentados en una mesa."

Asintiendo en silencio, la pelinegra recarga su rostro sobre el fornido hombro de Artemis al rodear su cuello con sus brazos al dejarse guiar. No pudo evitar un comentario burlón, "No recordaba lo bien que te sienta un smoking o que supieras bailar tan bien."

"Ni yo lo hermosa que te ves en tacones y vestido." Artemis bromeaba.

Entre risas, ambos continuaron bailando esa noche disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin importar las miradas curiosas de los extraños a ellos o las miradas emocionadas de aquellas que eran su familia.

 **::Fin::**

* * *

 _Hey que tal:_

 _Una discupota por no ahondar en los detalles de la boda entre Makoto y Ami pero el objetivo de este FF era explicar como en esta vida una senshin es capaz de embarazar a otra. Ya saben esas cosas no pasan nomas porque si! Solo una mujer ha sido capaz de probar que no se acostó con un tipo pa' embarazarse y...la verdad no me gusta repetir ideas xD._

 _Y pues sí, en mi cabeza una Sailor Senshi se embaraza de otra porque el cristal de cada planeta es bastante fuerte y milagroso para ayudar en el asunto._

 _Porque? pues porque me gusta como suena, por eso..._

 _Hasta pronto!_

 _Dejen un coment para ver que les parece!_

 _OH si... Sorry por la falta de actualización en El Bumblebee One-Shoots...pero las cosas se han complicado...necesito un BETA reader en español y esta cabrón encontrar uno que acepte rated M super explícitos...si conocen uno-a, mandenmelo pa' aca!_

 _LATERS!_


End file.
